Rebels Without a Cause
by demonlrd66
Summary: PART ONE COMPLETED Um...I'm not a good at summaries. Someone the team captures turns out to be a friend of Kurama's and a lot of wierd things follow. Including a school of demons, a dunk tank, and the band Kurama manages...
1. Risty and Rogue

Looks like I'm back to my Yu Yu Hakusho obsession. BUT I DON'T OWN YYH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND IF YOU THINK I DO YOU HAVE MAJOR MENTAL ISSUES!

sorry for the rudeness, please read on!

* * *

Chapter 1

Yusuke leaned around the tree he was hiding behind and watched the two girls walk past him. They were a year older than him and he had to admit they were pretty good-looking.

"Man, Urameshi, they sure are cute," Kuwabara whispered into his ear.

Yusuke smiled at him. Their orders from Koenma had been to bring him the taller, brown haired girl, but it would be hard to get her with her friend nearby.

"Let's just take both of them and sort it out later," Hiei growled into his other ear.

"Fine," he whispered, "follow me."

----------

Risty woke up in a hard chair in a strange room. Her arms and legs were tied tightly to the chair, and no matter how hard she struggled she couldn't escape.

"Let me outta here!" she yelled, struggling against her bonds. "Come out here!"

"Would you please shut up?" a cool voice asked.

Risty turned to see a figure sitting on the windowsill. He was dressed in black and had black, spiked hair. _I must admit,_ she caught herself thinking, _he has good taste in colors._

-----------

Kurama walked into Koenma's office carrying a black backpack and a guitar case with the word 'Rogue' on it. Yusuke looked at his friend and forced himself not to laugh.

"'Rogue'?" he asked. "Since when do you play the guitar and why does it say 'Rogue'?"

"It's not mine," Kurama explained, "I was supposed to meet two friends of mine but they didn't show up."

"So you're stuck carrying their stuff?" Kuwabara asked.

"It was that or let it get stolen," he answered. "And then someone would wind up getting killed."

The others in the room quickly fell silent. The silence was broken by Koenma walking into the office, and someone's voice coming through the open door.

"Wait a minute," Kurama stood walked out of the room with the back pack and guitar case.

Everyone followed him to the door where the yelling was coming from.

"Oh, her," Yusuke said, "Koenma told us to bring her in so we brought her and her friend. Her friend's been quiet but we can't get that one to stop yelling."

Kurama shook his head and walked into the room.

"Ris, would you please shut up?" he asked politely.

"Oh yeah sure, I'll shut up," the brown-haired, blue-eyed girl tied to the chair answered sarcastically. "Let's tie you up in a stupid chair in a fucking skirt and see how long _you _stay quiet!"

Kurama silently shook his head and began untying her wrists. As she untied her ankles he pulled a pair of jeans out of the back pack he still carried.

"Thank you," Risty snapped, taking the jeans from him and pulling them on under her skirt, and taking off the skirt. The jeans looked like they could have fit someone twice her size. The waist sat on her hips, the legs barely touched her skin, and the bottom of the jeans were worn and frayed from laying underneath her feet. She then proceeded to start unbuttoning her blouse.

"What are you doing!" Yusuke yelled.

"Chill Spirit Detective," she told him, pulling off the last of her school uniform and revealing a black, sleeveless shirt with a tiger and dragon circling each other. She shoved her school clothes into the back pack she took from Kurama and pulled out a variety of black belts. Choosing seven of them, she pulled one through all of the belt loops and fastened it so that the jeans were at her waist. The rest she put through one or two loops, allowing them to hang at different positions around her waist.

"So, before I kill someone, is there any specific reason I was just knocked out and tied to a chair?" she asked, her voice falsely sweet. "And where the Hell is Rogue?"

"She was with you?" Kurama asked.

"You mean the other girl?" Yusuke asked at the same time.

An angry girl with black hair and blue bangs marched into the room dragging an unconscious ogre by the hair. She dropped the ogre on the ground and stormed towards Risty.

"I was just tied to a chair and guarded by an _ogre_. Do you have any idea how degrading that is?" she yelled.

"Yeah," Risty answered sympathetically, "I at least got to be tied to a chair and guarded by one of the Spirit Detective idiots."

"Lucky little bitch," Rogue muttered.

"Though, you at least got to wear normal clothes."

"Oh, yeah, you were still wearing your school uniform."

"That's because this Spirit Detective idiot," Risty said, pointing at Kurama, "had my backpack."

Koenma walked into the room and cleared his throat, silencing the two girls. "You two, stay here. You four, come with me."

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei followed Koenma out of the room. Kurama stayed and looked at Risty and Rogue for some kind of explanation. Rogue walked up to him and snatched her guitar out of his hand before Risty pushed out of the room with the unconscious ogre.


	2. Issues

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters. I do not own the song 'I Fucking Hate You' it is owned by the wonderful band Godsmack (which I also do not own). I do own the other song which is proven by my Fictionpress account.

Guide:

_Singing_

* * *

Chapter 2

As Risty closed the door on Kurama her pants began to sing:

_I fucking hate you, _

_You're such a liar, _

_I love to hate you, _

_You're all the same to me._

_Fuck you!_

_Fuck you!_

Risty quickly answered it as Rogue looked at her strangely.

Risty: What Dante?

Dante: You know we have that gig tonight. At the Summer Festival.

Risty: Yeah, I know.

Dante: Are we doing our new song?

Risty: Hold on, I'm putting you on speaker phone.

She pushed a button and placed the phone on a table and sat on the windowsill and hung one leg out the window. (A/N sorry for all the 'and's)

Dante: So are we doing the new song?

Rogue: Well, all we have for it is a page of lyrics-in-progress.

Dante: Well, I have a good idea for my part.

Risty: What's that?

Dante played a series of chords on his bass, creating the same effect as a funeral march.

Risty: I like.

Rogue: Let me get my guitar, maybe we can figure out my part too.

Rogue scrambled around to pull out her guitar.

Rogue: Play a few more bars of that.

As Dante played his chords again Rogue began to strum her guitar strings until she had a pretty good melody.

Risty: Awesome guys! Start it again and I'll start singing.

Dante counted off and he and Rogue began playing. In a low, sad, beautiful voice Risty began singing.

_There's a light on in the window,_

_But nobody's home,_

_That's where she sits, lost and alone,_

_Waiting for someone, to come back home._

--------

Hiei was sitting on the windowsill as Koenma tried to figure out why _two_ girls were now sitting in his palace when he only asked for one to be captured. He turned to look out the window and he heard music.

"Yusuke."

Yusuke stopped talking to Koenma and turned to his partner. "What?"

"Come here."

Yusuke walked over to the window and listened. He heard the music, accompanied by a beautiful voice singing sadly:

_There's a light on in the window_

_But nobody's home_

_That's where's she's sat_

_Confused and alone,_

_Waiting for a place to call her own_

_Waiting for someone_

_To come back home._

"Wow," Yusuke whispered. "Kurama, did you hear that? Kurama?" He turned to see that Kurama had left the room.

Kurama walked into the room to see Risty and Rogue hugging each other.

"Is there something you two would like to tell me?" he asked, laughing.

They immediately pushed apart and stood glaring at one another.

"So, what'd you think, Kurry?" Dante asked over the phone.

"Amazing, Dante." Kurama answered. "You guys'll be great tonight."

"Just be sure to bring a towel Ris." Dante added.

"Why am I bringing a towel?"

"Well," Rogue answered timidly. "You know every year we run the dunk tank to raise money for the band."

"Yes."

"Well..."

"No!" Risty yelled, "I am _not _going to sit in the dunk tank!"

"Come on, Ris." Kurama urged.

"Not you too! It's a friggen conspiracy!"

"Please." Rogue begged. Rogue never begged. Risty hung her head.

"Fine," she hung up her cell phone and placed it in her pocket.

She turned and grabbed Kurama by the collar and held his face close to hers. "You owe me big time." she growled.

"Us releasing you will be his payment." Koenma announced, entering the room.

"I'm still not sure on what charges you sent your goons after me." she growled, releasing Kurama's shirt.

"For being in Ningenkai without permission."

"Oh please, that's just your excuse. You should've nabbed me for that almost seven years ago. This is just part of your personal problems with me."

"Don't you dare get high-and-mighty with me!" Koenma yelled.

The Spirit Detectives stepped back, they'd_ never_ seen Koenma like this.

"I have every right to! Ever since I refused to replace your stupid Spirit Detective you've been trying to find an excuse to make me. Well guess what? I've been _extra_ careful since then, you don't have anything on me. If I help you it'll be because I want to. Got it?" she snapped, inches from Koenma's face.

She turned away and pulled a card out of her pocket. "Because you're friends of Kurry-chan you guys feel free to drop by the Festival, it'd be nice to see some new faces." she explained handing the card to Yusuke.

"Later!" Risty called over her shoulder as she walked out of the room.

"Hope to see you guys there. We're playing at nine, after the fireworks." Rogue said happily as she ran out the door.

"Kurry-chan?" Kuwabara asked.

* * *

There ya go. Totally pointless, but it will get better, promise. 


	3. Dunk Kurrychan

Thanx for the reviews!

Guide

**Announcment**

* * *

Chapter 3

At five that afternoon Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara walked into a field behind Ikami High School. Various stands were set up throughout the field. A young girl with purple hair and eyes ran up to the group.

"Stop!" she ordered. "I'm going to need to see an invitation."

"Megumi," Kurama said, "they're with me."

"Oh! I didn't see you there, Kurama. I didn't mean to be rude," Megumi apologized. "We just can't allow humans to come prancing in here."

"We understand." Kurama answered.

"We do?" Kuwabara asked.

"This Ikami High is a school for the 'gifted'." the purple haired girl explained. "I'm sure you can figure out what they mean by 'gifted'."

"Right, a school of demons, brilliant." Yusuke muttered.

Megumi ignored him. "Kurama, be sure to buy some of the softball team's cookies, we're trying to get enough money to go outside the school to get our uniforms."

"Why?" Yusuke asked.

"Because otherwise we have to get our names put on them."

"They didn't let you put that stuff on them this year?" Kurama asked, appalled.

"No, so I was stuck with 'Megumi' on my jersey. We had wanted to get our nicknames put on our jerseys this year," Megumi explained to Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Hiei. "Sensei, Bitch, Punk, All-Star, Angel, Turkey, Squirrel, Trickster, Demoness, and Satan Spawn." She smiled. "I guess that's why the school wouldn't let us get them."

"Bitch, Turkey, Squirrel, and Satan Spawn. Gee, why wouldn't you be allowed to get those?" Yusuke asked sarcastically.

"Whatever. You're just another SDI. I don't care what you think." Megumi growled. "Catch ya later Kurama!"

Kurama shook his head as he led the others through the maze of stands. People shouted greetings to him and occasionally he stopped to talk to them. As they reached the end of one of the rows they saw a group of boys in baseball jerseys. One boy threw a baseball and a mocking voice called:

"Please! You couldn't hit water if you fell out of a boat!"

They pushed their way through the group and saw Risty sitting in a dunk tank in a black tankini swinging her feet and yelling insults at the baseball team. The boy threw another five on the table and was handed three balls by a guy dressed in black pants, black army boots, and a black shirt and cloak with short, spiked, black hair and black eyes.

The first two balls missed and Risty laughed at him. "Now I know why your team sucked this year." she called. "Your pitcher can't throw a ball to save his life!"

The third ball hit the target and the girl fell into the tank with a short 'meep'.

"That's better!" she yelled flipping a few wet strands of hair out of her face and pulling herself back onto the platform.

The baseball team walked away laughing and Rogue and the guy in black began counting money.

"I got thirty," Rogue announced." How 'bout you Dante?"

"Twenty. So we got fifty dollars (A/N I'm not sure what dollars converts to in yen so I shall be using American money, please forgive me. :-( )from the baseball team alone. Sweet."

"Hey Kurama!" Risty yelled, climbing out of the tank. "Are your clothes dry-clean-only?"

"No."

"Good. Rogue go get the girls' softball team. I've got an idea."

"Right." Rogue saluted and ran down the path between the stands.

"Dante, give me a hand here."

Risty grabbed one of Kurama's arms and Dante grabbed the other one and they dragged him towards the dunk tank. Yusuke stormed towards them angrily.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Kurry-chan here is just making his contribution to the band." Risty explained, then she turned and talked to Kurama. "Look at it this way, as our manager you're in charge of expenses, and we can't keep paying everything out-of-pocket. So just sit there and let a bunch of girls dunk you in a tank of water and it'll save us about a hundred dollars in the long run."

Kurama rolled his eyes but kept quiet.

Risty grabbed a black sarong from the back of a chair and tied it around her waist. It hung to her ankles and swayed slightly in the breeze. She walked barefoot over to the other Spirit Detectives.

"Would any of you like to be the first to dunk Kurama?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure." Kuwabara said, stepping forward. "I, the great Kazuma Kuwabara will..."

"Shut up already, please." Risty begged. "People only call you the 'Spirit Detective idiots' because they don't know any better. Please try to _not_ prove them right."

Kuwabara handed Dante a five and dunked Kurama one out of three tries. Yusuke laughed at him, but only managed to sink Kurama twice. Hiei refused to try.

A few minutes later Rogue came running up with the softball team following behind her. "Found 'em." she panted.

"Oh goody, for some reason I've always imagined getting to dunk Kurama in a pool of water." A girl with light brown hair and cat ears purred.

"That's actually a little disturbing." The girl with blue, leathery wings standing beside her muttered.

"Quiet please." Megumi snapped. "Would our pitcher like to go first?"

"Sure." Risty shrugged and pulled money from a pair of jeans laying across her chair. She sunk Kurama all three times. "You're next." she said, tossing three balls to the cat-eared girl.

"Kit, you know you really don't want to do this." Kurama pleaded.

"Oh, but I really do." Kitten responded, dunking him three times in a row. "Ryu?"

The girl with blue dragon wings sunk Kurama two of her three throws. "Shit. Here Kina, you try."

A girl with white hair and eyes dressed in white stepped forward and only managed to dunk Kurama once. "Kanke!" she swore. (damned bastard) "You try Sensei, this is why I'm the DH."

A green haired girl gently patted Kina's hand. "You're a very good hitter, Kina, you just need a little more practice throwing."

"Oh, because you have such wonderful aim." Kurama muttered. "I didn't mean that!" he immediately apologized, "I really didn't!"

The first two throws dunked him, but the third missed. The girl ran up and pushed the target instead.

Megumi was the last person to throw and Kurama was dunked three more times. "SDI." she muttered at him.

**Attention! The fireworks will begin in fifteen minutes! Please close down you stands and collect your money! We ask that you not move while the lights are off! Thank you!**

"Fifteen minutes!" Risty yelled. "Have we been here that long?"

Kurama climbed out of the tank and was handed a towel.

"What's the big deal?" Yusuke asked. "They're just fireworks."

"And we only have five minutes after the fireworks before we go on!" Risty yelled at him. "We have to get ready, close down, collect our stuff and get good seats in fifteen minutes!"

"Chill." Dante told her. "You go get changed, we'll clean up here, and we'll meet you by our usual spot with Kurama and the morons. And Hiei."

"Hey!" Kuwabara yelled. "Why's the shrimp get special treatment?"

"Cause the dude wears black. He's obviously got good taste, therefore not making him a moron. Really man."

Hiei smirked at Kuwabara.


	4. Fireworks

I mean fireworks in the literal, and non-literal form of the word.

You/staring at me blankly/

You'll see. I do not own One Step Closer, it is owned by the more awesome than Gosmack, Linkin Park. Who I also do not own. /sniff/ I don't get to own anything.

Guide

_Singing_

* * *

Chapter 4

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Rogue, and Dante stood behind stage pavilion, waiting. Risty came running up to them in a black skirt that brushed against the ground and a white shirt with a long right sleeve and no left sleeve. A blue-green claw could be seen reaching over her shoulder and a blue-green neck reached over her shoulder and ended in a dragon's head in the middle of her chest. No one was sure why they hadn't noticed it before.

"Alright monkey girl, climb up there and let down the ladder." Rogue ordered.

"Who are you calling a monkey, and since when do you give _me_ orders?"

"Just let us up, Ris." Dante moaned.

Risty jumped up and grabbed the roof of the pavilion and pulled herself up. As she pulled, her skirt pulled up revealing black, high heeled, pointy-toed boots and black cargo pants. When she reached the top she lowered a rope ladder.

The group climbed up and joined the blond man sitting on the roof.

"Hey, bro." Dante muttered.

"Hello," he said pleasantly, "still wearing black I see."

"You know we're so different it is sickening."

"Yes, that is true. But are you sick because we're different, or because I'm the kind of person you hate?"

Dante ignored the question. "I mean, how come we're so different?"

"Maybe because since you became a vampire you've changed. You've changed a lot."

"Uh, Sebastian," Risty interrupted, "this is Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei."

"Yeah, well when you became a vampire, you didn't change." Dante countered, ignoring Risty and the others.

"You're right, I didn't. I didn't make myself become some Hollywood vampire like you did." Sebastian snapped, his voice a growl.

"I would've been like this even if none of this had happened!" Dante yelled.

"You're fooling yourself. You tried to become what you thought we were supposed to be."

"You don't know what I was like before and you don't what I'm like now!" Sebastian stood and glared at his younger brother. "Why do you think I hid in my room all the time? Why do you think I took my school bag with me everywhere I went? I hid in my room and listened to metal and looked at books about vampires and read stuff Mom and Dad called 'dark'. When I went out I took a change of clothes because Mom and Dad wouldn't let me out of the house wearing black! I didn't change, I was just allowed to do what I wanted!"

Sebastian looked away from his brother and noticed the others. "Well, you must be the Spirit Detectives. Delightful meeting you at last. I'm sorry we won't get a chance to talk, you see, I must be going." With that he climbed down the ladder and walked away.

"Well, the fireworks'll be starting soon." Rogue announced cheerily. "Let's get settled awhile."

"I think they already started." Risty muttered to her.

Everyone tried to forget what had happened and sat down on the roof to watch the fireworks. During the fireworks Risty's pants began to sing:

_Everything you say to me,_

_Puts me one step closer to the edge,_

_And I'm about to break!_

_I need a little room to breathe._

'_Cause I'm one step closer to edge and I'm about to..._

"Dime (dee-ma long a not 'dime')... Uh-huh ... Really? ... Alright! ... We'll be there tomorrow. We're on in ten minutes ... Bye ..." Risty hung up the phone.

When the fireworks were over the group climbed down the ladder and stood in a small group. Risty stood next to Rogue and hugged her yelling:

"We're in! We're in!"

Rogue pushed away from her. "We're in?"

"Yes! Maya just called and said we got in! We made it!"

Both girls screamed and began jumping around in circles hugging each other. Dante pulled them apart and stared at Risty.

"We really made it?" he asked.

"Yes!"

He hugged both of them and they stood in a circle laughing and yelling.

"Is anyone else slightly confused?" Kuwabara asked.

"Hn. For once you _aren't_ the only one confused." Hiei answered.

Kurama's face lit up. "What do you mean 'We're in'?"

"I mean," Risty answered, "We went, we auditioned, and we kicked some major ass!" She checked her watch. "And speaking of ass kicking. We have to go play."

"We are gonna rock their socks!" Rogue yelled, skipping towards the stage.

"And we are gonna shake their shoes." Dante added.

"We're gonna what?"

"I'm a Latin student, they didn't use the word 'rock' like we use it, and they didn't have socks. So you have to improvise."

"So we aren't really going to shake peopleses shoes?"

"No!"

She snapped her fingers. "Damn it!"

Hiei shook his head. "How do you put up with them?"

"I don't, I just put up with Risty and Rogue."

Hiei sweatdropped.


	5. The Concert

I do not own All I Really Want it is owned by the wonderful Alanis Morissette, who I do not own. Nor do I own Anything But Ordinary, though it is my theme song, and I do not own its owner, the talented Avril Lavigne.

Guide

_Singing_

**LOCATION**

* * *

Chapter 5

**BACKSTAGE**

"So, what's our first song going to be?" Rogue asked.

"I'm not sure." Risty answered. "We're doing our song last..."

"And we're doing your theme song second." Dante added.

"Stop calling it my theme song!"

"What are we doing first!" Rogue yelled.

Risty smirked. "Follow my lead."

**IN THE CROWD**

The Spirit Detectives were standing in the front of the crowd of demon teenagers waiting for the show to start.

"So what's the deal with them?" Yusuke asked.

"Risty and Rogue are old friends of mine." Kurama answered.

"I think he meant why are they insane." Hiei told him.

"They aren't insane. They're perfectly normal."

"They dragged you into a dunk tank, and have jumped around hugging each other more than once." Yusuke told him. "You call that sane?"

"No, I call it normal. If they didn't act like that I might have to start worrying about them."

"Risty is kinda hot though." Kuwabara muttered.

'Good.' Hiei thought. 'As long as it keeps you away from my sister.'

"But Kuwabara, what about Yukina?" Yusuke asked with a meaningful glance at Hiei.

"You're right, Urameshi. I have to think of her."

'I'm going to kill you.' Hiei mouthed at Yusuke. Yusuke just smiled back at him.

"As long as you don't tell Risty you think she's hot." Kurama told him.

"Why?"

"The last guy who told her that is being used as fertilizer."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a warning." Kurama glanced at him. "I'm not the one who killed him."

Kuwabara paled and looked up as the lights turned on and the crowd began cheering.

Rogue and Dante walked onto the stage carrying their instruments and Risty was holding a black microphone with a red dragon on it. She turned and whispered something to Rogue before bending over and pulling a black harmonica with the same red dragon out of her pants pocket. She began playing as Rogue and Dante did. Soon she began singing:

_Do I stress you out?_

_My sweater is on backwards and inside out,_

_And you say, How appropriate._

_I don't dissect everything today,_

_I don't mean to pick you apart you see but I_

_Can't help it._

_And there I go jumping before the gunshot has gone off,_

_Slap me with a splintered ruler._

_And you would knock me to the floor if I wasn't there already,_

_If only I could hunt the Hunter._

_Yeah._

_And all I really want,_

_Is some patience._

_A way to calm the angry voice._

_And all I really want, is deliverance._

_Do I wear you out?_

_You must wonder why I'm relentless and all strung out._

_I'm consumed by the chill of solitary._

_I'm like Estella, _

_I like to reel it in and them spit it out,_

_I'm frustrated by your apathy._

_And I am frightened by the corrupted ways of this land._

_If only I could meet the Maker._

_And I am fascinated by the spiritual man,_

_I'm humbled by his humble nature._

_Yeah,_

_And what I wouldn't give, _

_To find a soul mate._

_Someone else to catch this drift._

_And what I wouldn't give,_

_To meet a kindred._

_Enough about me, Let's talk about you for a minute._

_Enough about you, Let's talk about life for awhile._

_The conflicts, the craziness, and the sound of pretenses falling,_

_All around, all around._

_Why are you so petrified of silence?_

_Here can you handle this..._(everything went silent for a few moments)

_Did you think about your bills,_

_Your ex,_

_Your deadlines,_

_Or when you think you're gonna die?_

_Or did you long for the next distraction?_

_And all I need now is intellectual intercourse,_

_A soul to dig the hole much, deeper._

_And I have no concept of time other than it is flying._

_If only I could kill the Killer._

_And all I really want,_

_Is some peace man._

_A place to find a common ground._

_And all I really want, is a wavelength._

_All I really want, is some comfort._

_A way to get my hands untied._

_And all I really want, is some justice_

Risty turned and met Rogue's eye. Rogue nodded and reached into her pocket for different guitar pick. Risty then met Dante's eye. He smiled at her and mouthed 'Your theme song' to her. Risty stuck her tongue out at him and turned back to the audience. Her voice was soft and husky during the verses and got louder and stronger during the chorus.

_Sometimes I get so weird_

_I even freak myself out,_

_And laugh myself to sleep,_

_It's my lullaby._

_Sometimes I drive so fast,_

_Just to feel the danger._

_I want to scream, it makes me feel alive._

_Is it enough to love?_

_Is it enough to breath?_

_Somebody rip, my heart out,_

_And leave me here to bleed._

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody save my life._

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please._

_To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I  
Have been to the extreme  
So knock me off my feet  
Come on now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive  
Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.  
Let down your defenses  
Use no common sense  
If you look you will see  
that this world is w beautiful,  
accident, turbulent, succulent,  
opulent, permanent  
No way_

_I wanna taste it  
Don't wanna waste it away.  
Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh my self to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please _

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please._

Risty met both of their eyes again before jumping into their song.

**IN THE CROWD**

"That, is what Dante calls Risty's theme song." Kurama explained.

"'Anything but ordinary'? What is that supposed to mean?" Yusuke asked.

"If you made her do something 'normal' she would probably try to kill you."

"Then why isn't half of Japan dead yet?"

"Because it's Kurry-chan's unofficial job to keep her from killing people." Dante explained.

"What are you doing here?" Yusuke asked.

"Hn. The show's been over." Hiei told him.

"Yeah, what the cool little dude said."

"What are they doing now?" Kurama asked, burring his head in his hands.

"Well, Risty was so pumped up on adrenaline right now, we had to hold onto her to keep her from jumping off the stage."

Kurama's eyes widened. "Do I want to know?"

"They're out back singing Dixie Chicks songs." (A/N Which I do not own.)

"Guess we have to go get them, huh?" Yusuke muttered.

"No, we can just leave them there for a while." Kurama told them. "They'll go home then."

"But, we're under orders to watch them." Kuwabara objected.

"Leave it go." Kurama told him.

* * *

I apologize if I got some of the lyrics wrong. Please don't hurt me!

Review please!


	6. Shante

I do not own the movie _Two Can Play That Game,_ thoughmy parents' copy of it _is_ in my room.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Sorry but you guys won't be able to spy on us anymore." Rogue said, running up to the group. "Kurama, can we borrow your Blockbuster card?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We're having a sympathy party for Shante."

"So she finally realized he was cheating on her?" Kurama asked.

"No. He dumped her for, as Risty put it, 'That little, blond ho.' Or as Shante so beautifully put it, 'That skinny little white bitch.'"

"So he finally left her." Dante muttered. "I think have some chocolate bars in my bag. I know they're good when I'm down." He walked off.

Kurama grimaced, Shante was a fox demon, they'd always gotten along rather well. He'd have to go make sure she was okay. "Come on." He told Rogue as he walked away.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei followed him.

Behind the stage pavilion a group of girls (and Dante) were sitting in a small group. In the middle of the group a dark-skinned girl with black hair and black fox tail was leaning on Risty's shoulder, crying uncontrollably. Risty's right sleeve was completely soaked and a mountain of tissues sat next to them.

"He left me!" she wailed.

"I told you he was a good for nothing son of a bitch." Risty whispered soothingly.

"I know! That's why I feel so stupid! You all told me what he was doing and I didn't believe you!" Shante began crying harder.

Rogue crouched next to them. "Hey, why don't have a party like we did for Megumi when Josh left her?" she suggested. "We can eat junk food and play games and watch _Two Can Play That Game_ and make fun of Risty."

Risty glared at her over Shante's head. Shante looked up at her.

"That would be nice. And we can light a bonfire in the back yard and burn all of his stuff with his favorite cheap wine."

"Risty hugged her. "Now you're talking my language. Everyone bring something. Megumi will bring the bonfire tin, and Rogue will get _Two Can Play That Game._ We'll meet at my house in an hour. Bring your fuzzy slippers."

Shante raised her voice. "And no slutty pajamas!"

She glanced at Risty who was looking everywhere but at Shante, whistling innocently.

"Ris!" Rogue yelled.

"What? Is there something wrong with whistling?"

"There is when someone's mentioning slutty pajamas!"

"Rogue, it's okay." Shante said, wiping her eyes. "I didn't mean Ris. She doesn't even wear pajamas.

The boys (except Hiei who just looked startled) yelled: "WHAT?"

"I wear a t-shirt and soccer shorts you pervs." Risty scolded. "Let's go."

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei looked at Kurama.

"What?" he asked.

"We were told to watch them," Yusuke told him. "So let's go watch them.

"You just want an excuse to sit in on a sleep-over, Urameshi." Kuwabara scolded.

"You don't want to be there." Kurama warned him. "I forgot once and they tied me to a chair with scrunchies while they did my hair, painted my nails, and covered me in make-up."

"That's not too bad." Yusuke stuttered.

"Then they took my picture and put it in the school newspaper."

"But you don't go to their school." Kuwabara pointed out.

"Oh, they sent us a few hundred copies."

Yusuke shuddered. "Okay then."


	7. I'm not a man!

Did anyone realize that Shante is the name of the main character in Two Can Play That Game?

I don't own Two Can Play That Game, my parents have a copy. Arrogant Bastard Ale is a real beverage (which I do not own).

* * *

Chapter 7

The boys stood in front of Risty's apartment looking in the window. The girls were watching Two Can Play That Game with the sub-titles so Kuwabara and Yusuke were laughing hysterically as they read it. Inside the girls were laughing also, but half of them weren't watching the T.V. screen.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Yusuke muttered.

"Probably guys." Kuwabara answered. "And how I'm so hot."

"Hn." Hiei looked away to hide a smile of amusement.

"I doubt it guys." Kurama told them. "I have never once heard them talk about guys, or clothes, or anything else normal for that matter."

**INSIDE**

"No really, Ris, I think you're a guy and you just haven't told us yet." Megumi teased, poking Risty's shoulder.

"It would explain why you're such a tom-boy." The girl known as Sensei added.

"And why you never talk about guys." Ryu teased.

Kitten punched her arm.

"What was that for?"

"I can not allow you to bad mouth a fellow cat demon." Kitten replied. "Even if I do agree with you."

"I am not a guy!" Risty yelled.

**OUTSIDE**

"Man I wish I could read lips." Kuwabara muttered, watching through the window.

Kurama, who could read lips, turned bright red and looked away from the window. Hiei, who was telepathically listening to the conversation, also turned bright red and looked away.

"You don't want to know," Kurama said, "You don't want to know."

**INSIDE**

"Where's Kina?" Rogue asked, bringing attention away from Risty.

"Yeah." Robin added, "She was supposed to bring the alcohol. How are we supposed to burn Brandon's stuff without alcohol?"

**OUTSIDE**

"So, Kurama came back for seconds. And he brought friends with him too!" A soft voice cooed behind them.

Kina stood behind the boys in a white cami, white pajama pants, and white slippers holding to large bottles.

"I'm sure Risty still has her black lipstick and eye shadow from Halloween for you Hiei. And Kuwabara would look good with that denim eye shadow. Yusuke, we can figure out something for you. And of course, Kurama, we still have your make-up from two years ago." She sneered at them, the look strange on her kind face.

**INSIDE**

"That would make Kurama gay though, wouldn't it?" Megumi asked, still convinced Risty was a boy.

"Why would me being a guy make Kurama gay?" Risty asked suspiciously.

"Because he's your boyfriend."

Everyone stepped away from Megumi and Risty. Risty grabbed a fish scaling knife and began chasing Megumi around the room.

"Come on Megumi! Come over here and call him my boyfriend!" Risty yelled. "We'll see how my knife likes the taste of your blood!

**OUTSIDE**

The light demon smiled normally at the four boys. "Let's go inside and see what Risty thinks we should do with you. It is her apartment after all."

Kina opened the door and they saw Risty drop her knife and draw her sword.

"Here Megumi, Demsklien hasn't had demon blood for a while, let's see how if he likes yours!" Risty yelled.

Megumi picked up Risty's dropped knife and began blocking Risty's attacks. Rogue managed to get behind Risty and wrap her arm around her throat.

"Risty, what did I tell you about killing your friends?" she asked.

"Nothing."

Rogue sighed. "Okay then, what do the rules say about killing your friends?"

"Rule Number Nine: Don't kill a friend unless they choose not to be your friend, are under mind control, or ask you to kill them." Risty answered.

"Good."

"Why was Risty just trying to kill Megumi?" Kurama almost yelled.

"Well," Ryu explained. "Megumi said she thought Risty was really a guy, and then she said that would make you gay, and when Risty asked why and Megumi said because you were her boyfriend... Well, she kinda went after her with a fish scaling knife at first, then she pulled out Demsklien. And I though you fed that thing once a month?"

Kurama realized he wasn't being addressed anymore and led Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Hiei to seats on the floor.

Risty threw Rogue off of her and faced Ryu. "I used to, but my travels into the Makai have been but off for the past few months. Koenma hyped up security after the whole Sensui thing, and I wasn't about to give him an excuse to give me SDI duty."

"Yeah." All the girls muttered.

"I brought it." Kina announced.

"Yay!" Risty grabbed the bottles from Kina and kissed each of them. "Arrogant Bastard Ale. Absolutely perfect."

"You should just keep a few bottles here." Sensei told her. "I'm sure we'll be doing this again next month."

"Good idea." Risty muttered. "Okay, bring the stuff, and we'll head out back." She turned to the guys. "Would you like to be our guests at this blessed event?" she asked.

Yusuke opened his mouth to answer but before he could Kitten added:

"If you don't, we'll be forced to do a total makeover for you four."

The guys immediately stood up and followed the girls outside.

* * *

HAPPY HOLIDAYS! 


	8. The Ritual

I do not own Queen of the Damned or The Truth About Teens and Sex. I do have a copy of the last one generously given to me by my grandmother for Christmas.

* * *

Chapter 8

Megumi set the bonfire tin in the middle of an open field behind the apartment building. Everyone stood around it, some people set boxes of other items on the ground in front of them. Risty stood in the middle of the circle, next to the tin. Inside the tin was wood, but they weren't going to burn that, yet.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here tonight, to destroy the gifts of this man." Risty held up a picture that was impossible to see in the darkness. "Sister Shante, because you are the one who has been hurt by this man, would you do the honors?"

"Yes, Mother, I would be honored." Shante stepped forward and the others moved in to fill the gap.

"Sister Sensei, the matches."

Sensei moved forward and handed Shante a pack of matches, then moved back into the circle. Risty held the picture in the air as Shante struck a match and lit a corner of the picture. Risty threw it into the tin and everyone (except the boys) applauded.

When the fire was high enough to see by, Risty began speaking again. "Now, we shall commence burning these material possessions, given to Sister Shante by this man. As the possessions burn, so will his hold on your heart, and when we are finished, you shall forever be free of this man and you shall be free to return to your happy, normal self. Sister Megumi, would you begin?"

Megumi stepped forward. "Gladly, Mother." she picked an object out of one of the boxes on the ground. "This is an item given to you by this man, that I shall not hold up, for the company we have."

"No," Shante whispered. "I don't care. I want everyone to see what happens here, so that there are no non-believing waves to interfere."

Megumi held up a pair of red, lace underwear. "As they burn, you shall be freed." Megumi intoned, tossing them into the fire.

"Thank you, Sister."

"Sister Sensei? Would care to be next?"

"Yes, Mother." Sensei picked up a small bag. "I'm sure everyone knows what's in here, and I'm not entirely sure we should burn them, I don't want Sister Shante to become mother Shante."

The group stifled their laughter. The boys did a worse job of it.

"What's in the bag?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke.

"If you don't know by now, you don't deserve to know." Yusuke muttered.

"Please, Sister."

"Alright, alright. But only for you Shante. As they burn, you shall be freed."

Shante smiled at her friend as she rejoined the circle.

"Sister Ryu, please continue."

"Of course, Mother." Ryu stepped forward, her wings folded gently against her back. She pulled a photo frame with Brandon's picture in it and threw it into the fire. "As it burns, you shall be freed. He wasn't that good looking anyway."

The girls hid their laughter as she stepped back into place.

"Sister Robin, you next."

"Mother." A shorter girl with light-brown hair stepped into the middle of the circle and pulled a finger-knit scarf out of the box and put it in the fire. "As it burns, you shall be freed. He was never a very good knitter." she commented before taking her place.

"Sister Kitten, step forth."

"I would be honored, Mother." Kitten snatched a stack of C.D.s out of the box as casually threw them into the fire. "As they burn, you shall be freed. And when we're done, you shall receive new copies."

The group laughed again, and Risty had to fight to keep her voice steady as she ordered: "Kurama, the Honorary Sister of our group, or shall I say, the first Honorary Brother of our group, step forward."

Follow the example of those before him, Kurama muttered, "Yes, Mother." and randomly picked something from the box and wound up holding another pair of lace underwear, this one a black thong. His face, as well as Shante's, turned a bright red as he quickly threw them into the fire and muttered: "As they burn, you shall be freed." Just as quickly.

"Brother Yusuke?"

Yusuke stepped forwardly hurriedly, picked something up without looking at it, and threw it into the fire.

"Yeah, whatever."

Risty shot him a death glare and he muttered something before returning to his space in the circle.

Risty held her breath, dreading the next two parts. "Brother Kuwabara, please."

Kuwabara walked up and picked out an innocent looking book. Smiling he held it up and the title was caught in the light, The Truth About Teens and Sex.

"I thought you threw that out a while ago." Risty whispered.

"No, I just hid it and forgot about it." Shante whispered back.

Kuwabara threw it hastily into the fire, mumbled "As it burns, you shall be freed", and returned to his space between Yusuke and Hiei.

"Brother Hiei? If you would."

Hiei had to admit, there was something he liked about this ritual. It was for a good cause, and if he didn't he knew Risty would do something bad to him, so he stepped forward, pulled a small pile of DVDs from the box, and burned them.

"I'll get you another copy of Queen of the Damned." he promised. "No one should have to go without it, even if they were dumped."

Shante had heard about Hiei from Kurama, that was all she was going to get from him, and the fact that he had gone along with everything was enough to earn him her respect.

"Thank you Hiei." she whispered.

Hiei turned and looked at her, crimson eyes unreadable, before returning to his spot in the circle.

"Sister Rogue, if you would finish for us?"

Rogue stepped forward happily, she had always wanted to be the last in the circle. "Yes Mother."

She picked up the box and threw it, and the rest of its contents, into the flames. "As they burn, you shall be freed."

"We may now continue. Sister Kina, bring forth your item."

Kina stepped forward with the two bottles of Arrogant Bastard Ale. Risty took one of the bottles and handed it to Shante. Both girls began shaking their bottles.

"This man is, and forever will be, an arrogant bastard. So we know fuel the flames of destruction with this ale."

The girls popped the tops off and allowed the fizz to overflow onto the fire.

"Dump them."

The bottles were emptied as the flames grew ever higher, lighting the night sky.

"Now we must initiate our new Brothers by putting them in women's underwear and making them do the Macarena while we tape it to post on our web page." Risty stated.

The boys moved to run when everyone started laughing.

"Risty!" Sensei scolded. "I mean, Mother! Please just finish the ritual and stop messing around!"

"Alright. These are the flames of Hell." Risty intoned solemnly. "They burn this man and his selfish heart for the rest of eternity. And now they shall provide us with a means to roast marshmallows to be mixed with chocolate on a grahm cracker."

Everyone dropped their seriousness and began getting marshmallows and metal sticks from Ryu's bag. Ryu began pulling out chocolate bars and grahm crackers. And placing them on top of the box Robin had brought. Kina came running back from the house with bottles of soda and cups. Even Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei joined the group roasting marshmallows. As the sounds of talking and laughter filled the air, Shante pulled Risty aside.

"A full moon," Risty commented. "He picked a good day to dump you."

"Was she really here Ris?" Shante asked, watching the sky.

"Didn't you feel them? They always come to us during these things. I know I feel them, and person in the center normally does too."

"Why only when you're in the center?"

"Because they stand there with you. They were both there, Nefertiri on your right, Rysta on your left. And when you're in the center, you're more aware of what's going on. You really didn't feel them?"

Shante looked at her friend. "I might have." She looked back at the sky. "I felt someone touch my shoulder but, I thought is was just my imagination. Like when you sit in church and they're saying how God is always with you, and you feel like someone's holding you."

"But you always think it's just your imagination because of what's being said." Risty finished.

"And I felt power, but I thought it was just the ritual, I always feel power during the ritual." Shante looked back at the others. "But it's normally faded by now."

"A party, around a bonfire, fueled by alcohol, after we silently intoned her. Rysta's going to be here most of the night count on that." Risty smiled. "Come one, you're missing your own party, and don't think I didn't see how you were looking at Hiei." she teased.

"Oh shush. I was just surprised he would say something that nice. The way Kurama talks about him, you'd think he would rather gouge his own eyes out with a spoon then help us with something like this."

"The way Kurama talks about who?" Kurama asked, walking up to the girls.

"Hiei." Shante answered.

Kurama's eyes widened.

"What about Hiei?" Hiei asked, approaching the group.

Seeing Hiei with his mouth covered in chocolate and marshmallow made Risty and Shante laugh so hard they cried, and it took all Kurama had to keep himself from laughing along with them.

"Nothing." he managed to say.


	9. After the Party

This will be the last chapter. This is actually a prolouge to the next story to introduce you to the OCs and save me a little time. 

* * *

Chapter 9

Hiei awoke with a start. He was sitting on a windowsill, but he had no idea where he was. Looking around, he saw Kuwabara asleep on a chair, Yusuke asleep on a sofa, and Kurama and a group of girls scattered about, sleeping on the floor. Last night's events came flowing back to him. He was in Risty's apartment, at about three that morning everyone had cleaned up the stuff in the field and trekked up the stairs to her apartment and fallen asleep in her living room.

Shante, the dark-skinned, black fox demon, sat up and stretched. Seeing Hiei, she almost screamed before remembering who he was and where she was. She stood up and walked over to sit on the windowsill with him.

"Do you always get up this early?" she asked him. "Or only when you're in a strange place?"

"Hn."

"Oh, come on. You can't be _that_ anti-social." she complained. When it was obvious he wasn't going to answer her, she got up and walked over to the only empty chair and sat in it.

The silence of the room was broken by a loud ringing. Everyone jumped up and Yusuke reached into his pants pocket, pulling out a small compact.

"What?" he moaned. "I'm sorry!" he yelled, looking up to see a group of angry girls staring at him with murder in their eyes.

"Yusuke!" Botan yelled on his communicator. "Who are you apologizing to?"

He held it up so she could see everyone else in the room.

"Oh, well Koenma needs to see the four of you right away, so say good-bye to your friends and get over here!"

"Alright." Yusuke mumbled.

The four boys got up and moved towards the door.

"What? No goodbye? No "I'll see you guys later"? No nothing?" Megumi asked them.

"See ya." Kurama muttered walking out of the room.

"Bye." Kuwabara yawned.

Yusuke waved over his shoulder as he walked out the door. Hiei looked back at them.

"Hn." he walked out after the others.

"Well that was fun." Ryu yawned.

"Yeah. I wonder why they had to leave though?" Kina asked.

"Who cares?" Kitten yowled. "They're gone and we can go back to our regular lives!"

"Yeah, but for Spirit Detective idiots, they weren't really idiots." Robin admitted.

"You're right." Rogue agreed. "Guess we'll have to listen to Kurama from now on, huh?"

"Nah!" Everyone agreed.

**END PART ONE

* * *

**

Review please and I'll try to get PART TWO up soon!

Thanx!


End file.
